Emma's Wish
by Destiny Found
Summary: Takes place in 4x11 where Emma runs into a familiar face Basically a AU Emma&Graham reunion P.S: English isn't my first language so there can be grammar and spelling mistakes but hope you like it. If you write reviews i would be very glad. Thanks!


**Emma's Wish**

Emma and Regina were enjoying their drinks when Henry ran into Granny's. _"Mom, mom!"_ he said with an excitement he can't hide. He continued "I found something big you'll want to see this."

What could that be Emma and Regina wondered. They finally found themselves at the same house where Emma said goodbye to her dear friend Elsa and Anna. It was getting harder to keep up with Henry because he was running so fast. Finally he stopped and opened a secret door which led them to a huge library. They were all amazed by this place. But this wasn't exactly the thing Henry was so excited to show about. He quickly grabbed a book. It' looks like your storybook Emma said out loud.

Regina glared at Henry saying "_Maybe this is where the author lives. You did it Henry_." Emma was looking even more confused while Henry and Regina were hugging. Henry told all the details about the Operation Mongoose. Now that Emma was an official member of Operation Mongoose she suggested looking at the place more so that they find something about the author. She was really determined to give Regina her happy ending. But she didn't know the fact that Regina took away her happy ending by killing Graham.

A bookshelf that missing a book caught Emma's attention. Just as she took a book from there, the bookshelf turned and she found herself in a dark place. Turns out the bookshelf was a hidden door just like the one Henry found. She quickly checked her cellphone to see if it can get any signal.

"_Crab! There is no signal, Henry and Regina will think I vanished. I'm stuck in a crazy author's place. Great!" _Emma was so angry and tired all she wanted to lie down in her cozy bed. But she forgot that the savior never gets a day of NEVER.

It was so dark, she was using her cellphone's light to figure out where the hell she could be. All she could make out was a long corridor where she couldn't even figure out if there was any end of it. She kept on walking with a hope that there might be a way out.

She was still walking god knows how long but still there was nothing. Everywhere was empty. She was tired so she sat down. She held her tears. It wasn't the time and she wouldn't give up that easily. She closed her eyes . She wished to get out of here.

And when she opened her eyes, she saw a door in front of her. Was she hallucinating? She wouldn't know without trying so she moved to the door.

She hesitated a bit to open it but did it anyway. Was she making a mistake?

When she entered the creepy, dark room she saw a man sitting backwards. It was so dark so Emma couldn't make out who he was. "Is he the author?" she wondered. But the man slowly turned himself to her. His beard nearly covered his face as it was a mask.

Finally he breathed out saying "_Emma, thank god it's you!"_

The man Emma had difficulties to remember was the man whom she never forgot, let go, whom captured her heart all those years ago.

He was Graham. Her almost lover, her almost happy ending. The one who broke her walls down, the one who always managed to make her smile with his lame jokes.

"_Graham? Is that really you?"_ she asked with tears falling down from her cheeks.

"_Yes it's me I came back Emma! I really did." He sounded broken but he continued "I came back when the curse was reversed, when you and Henry had to leave for New York. I didn't understand how I came back so I went to Rumple's castle to get answers. But he wasn't there, then I overheard Wicked Witch's plans for you. So I searched for a way to get to you, to New York, finally I found someone who had a portal but he turned out to be the author of the book who captured me when he learnt that I was resurrected. According to him my existence would change the course of actions of the book. Since then I'm a prisoner."_

_It _was so hard for Emma to listen this tragic story. How much pain does Graham have to face? Wasn't it enough? Emma couldn't find any words to say. Then Graham cupped her face saying _"You need to go before anyone comes."_

"_What do you mean? You are not coming?" asked Emma furiously. _

"_I can't, if I go he would hurt you. I can't let that happen."_

"_I'm not leaving without you. Either you come with me or I'll stay here with you"_

Graham chuckled. Emma was still stubborn as he remembered. But there was no time for arguing. The ground was shaking. The place was falling apart. They had to get out of this place now. Graham grabbed Emma's hand and began to run.

The problem was both of them didn't know where the exit was. Because this time, the corridor was full of doors. To try each of them was a waste of time. There wasn't any place left to run. They were stuck, they didn't have anywhere to go. They looked at each other for one last time.

So this is how it was going to end? But Graham wouldn't let that happen.

He suddenly crushed his lips on Emma's. Emma was surprised by it but didn't push Graham away like their first time. The kiss was passionate which took them for 3 years. Emma never forgot how Graham lips touched hers for the first time. But this kiss was different. It was a both reunion and a goodbye kiss. It was like a dream which she never wanted to end.

When they opened their eyes they found themselves outside the house. They were alive, and got out of that hell place. They both looked each other and smiled. Emma broke away the silence asking _"How did you know that the kiss would save us from there?"_

"_Honestly I didn't. I just wanted to kiss you this time before I died. I'm shocked as you are." _Emma ran her eyes from Graham_._

"_I'm sorry for the kiss. It may have saved our lives but I know that it was wrong." Said Graham_

_Emma can't deny the fact that she enjoyed the kiss and was dreaming for it so long so all she could say was "It's okay."_

This time silence was broken by Emma's buzzing phone. She had 20 missed calls from both of her parents, Henry and Hook. She called her parents and said she was okay. They were all at Rumple's shop trying to find a way to get to her.

"_What a rough night. I think we need to drink. "_

"_Yes we do"_ said Emma

They both got into Emma's car, heading to Granny's to drink just like the old times…

Graham was really back, he was sitting next to her. She didn't know what was going to happen or what would life bring to them. But she was happy, her wish came true.

**Graham came back…. **

**-THE END-**


End file.
